


All Work and No Play (Makes Chroma a Horny Boy)

by NyanzoYiffmada



Series: Breeding Limbo [2]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Barbed Penis, Breeding, M/M, Oviposition, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanzoYiffmada/pseuds/NyanzoYiffmada
Summary: It's been two days since Limbo had last seen Chroma and he wasn't sure if he should be delighted or disappointed but luckily Oberon and Nekros have asked him to join them on a mission; should be simple enough! That is until a certain dragon shows up.





	

Limbo sighed as he rested his back against the side of the orbiter, hand resting against his stomach. It had been two days since he'd last seen Chroma and though he was not showing Limbo could feel the eggs sitting heavy inside him, the thought alone making his legs shake and pulling a whimper from him. 

"Operator?" he cephalon cut through his thoughts, pulling him back to the know.

"I'm fine." he assured, pushing away from the wall. 

"If you are sure. There is a mission request for you." the cephalon replied, pulling up the request. Limbo hummed, looking it over and was surprised when he saw who had sent it. Very rarely did Oberon and Nekros ask for help on missions and let alone from him, and he couldn't help but feel slightly giddy. The fact that it was a sabotage made it all the better, as his cataclysm could help him hold the point. He immediately accepted the mission request, his cephalon taking the coordinates and kicking it into overdrive to catch up to the other two. Upon reaching the other ships, Oberon immediately pinged him.

"Ah, Limbo. I'm glad to see you've joined us." 

"I'm surprised you made it out of the rift long enough to join the rest of us." Nekros cut in. Limbo knew the other was teasing but Oberon glared all the same; honestly, if Limbo didn't know any better he would have never guessed them a couple. 

"Calm yourself, cervos." Nekros soothed, though the teasing tone remained. "If he cannot even take teasing, he won't make it very far." Oberon simply scoffed all the same.

"Enough. We need to focus on the mission at hand. The Grineer are poisoning the forest bellow and it's up to us to take out their toxin lab. I will take care of the toxin itself, Nekros will keep the Grineer back."

"We need you to do what you do best and keep a low profile, banish troublemakers, pick us up if we go down; Oberon likes to think he's invincible with his healing but he tends to hyperfocus on the objective." Nekros jeered, though Oberon simply ignored him. 

"Can you do that?" Oberon asked.

"I can." Limbo replied, trying not to seem too eager. With everything settled, their orbiters headed down, dropping them all off. Nekros and Oberon headed off first while Limbo went into the rift and tailed behind. The mission was going so well that Limbo should have known that there would be a hiccup, though nothing could have prepared him for what that hiccup would be. As Oberon and Nekros headed for the injector, Limbo had momentarily left the safety of the rift to pick up some polymer bundles only to be snatched and pulled into a dark corner. Limbo kicked and scrambled to get free but was held tightly.

"Hush, agapi mou." a familiar rumbling voice soothed.

"Chroma?" Limbo gasped, his struggling slowing to a stop.

"I am here." he replied, nuzzling the side of Limbo's face. "I would have returned to you sooner but a mission on Saturn kept me." he purred apologetically, his grip on the slighter frame never loosening. If anything, his grip tightened, one hand drifting down between Limbo's legs. Calloused paw pads rubbed gently at his sex, revealing it to the warm air. 

"What are you doing?!" Limbo yelped, though that did not dissuade Chroma. The hunter continue to tease and rub, licking gently at his cheek in an attempt to sooth the writhing frame. Chroma could feel the other growing wet, each stroke growing smother though the callouses still catch his clit, pulling quiet mewling sounds from him.

"Chroma, w-we can't. I'm on a mission and we're o-out in the open." he gasped, trying to close his legs though it only pushed Chroma's hand against his drooling sex even more. 

"Then you will have to keep quiet, no?" Chroma teased. He'd rather make Limbo scream again, but he couldn't wait for the other to return to his ship, he had to have him now. His ovipositor and cock had long since unsheathed, eager to further breed his mate, and he carefully pried Limbo's legs apart to slip between them, rubbing the soft barbs against his clit and lips, causing Limbo to choke on a stifled moan before slipping inside. 

"Still so tight for me, so warm. Our brood will be perfect." the hunter purred, hands moving under Limbo's thighs to lift his legs up and spread them wide, making it easier to thrust inside that slick heat. Again, he placed three eggs inside the other before gentle licks turned into hard, claiming bites as he fucked into the other with hard, fast thrust, watching hungrily as his cock slips in and out of Limbo, who's shaking and whimpering as he tries to bite back moans and squeels. While Chroma would love to drag this out, to take and knot his mate, especially after so long apart, but they did not have the time. Again and again, quick hard thrusts inside pressing in deep enough to see, knot inflating but never letting it catch before finally filling Limbo with a snarl. As he slipped out, he watched as his seed trickled down the other's thighs, disappointed that he couldn't knot him and ensure all his seed made it to his eggs, but he got most of it and that was better than not at all. 

Chroma gently helped Limbo stand, nuzzling and scenting the other frame.

"I have to stay, Oberon and Nekros should be heading to extraction. If you step into the rift, you should be able to catch up to them." Limbo couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"You're just leaving me like this?" he gawked

"I'm afraid I have no choice, I have my own mission to finish, but I will return to you and make up for it, I swear." he soothed, giving Limbo one more lick before disappearing into the forest. Sighing, he stepped back into the rift, though running was definitely out of the equation. He thought three eggs had been heavy, but six left him panting and squirming with a mix of discomfort and arousal, slick starting to run down his thighs along with Chroma's seed and, while being in the rift distorts him enough for the other's likely not to notice, he dreaded facing them all the same. 

By the time he made it to the extraction point, Nekros and Oberon were waiting, the latter meditating while the former amused himself with his shadows. Both looked at him and Limbo felt his face burn but they said nothing. Nekros seemed far too amused but Oberon still said nothing, instead gently grabbing Limbo's arm as he stood from medatation and hit with with a little healing. As they all boarded their orbiters, Limbo could only hope things could not get any worse.


End file.
